Talk:Save file transfer
Heya, I thought it would be interesting to collect all the consequences of transfering a save into Dragon Age 2 in one place. Page name and content idea Just an idea: rename this page Save File Transfer and include details about importing Origins save files into Awakening as well as Origins files into Dragon Age II. Might as well have all the related info in one spot. OZZY 11:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea to me. --Bongo88 (talk) 11:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Structure Has anyone got any ideas on how to structure this? --Bongo88 (talk) 20:48, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Could we divide it all into the different expansions/sequels? (talk) 22:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd say that dividing it into Origins DLC/Expansions and a Dragon Age II section (or something like that) would be the best idea, as it would make everything easier to find (when everything relevant has been added to the page, of course). OZZY 13:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) DAO/DLC import oddness / social.bioware.com I am in the processing of finishing what I would consider my "perfect" round of Dragon Age Origins plus all DLC, to import into DA2. I play on , and I have used a post-epilogue party camp save (I no longer have the epilogue auto-save) to import into Awakening, but I haven't gotten to Witch Hunt yet. From what I have heard, this is still bugged on PS3, and I can expect that Morrigan will think that the ritual did not happen, and therefore, the OGB will not exist in my Dragon Age world. As sucky as that would be, at least it's only one screw-up, right? But what has me really worried is the character profile Story tab on social.bioware.com. It is my understanding that this character profile reflects the BioWare system's understanding of the important events that happened in a particular character save. In my Origins playthrough, the story tab pretty much perfectly mirrored my actual game (except the part about murdering Isolde to save Connor, which I know is a bug). When I imported my save into Awakening, my social.bioware.com profile copied all of those events to the "new" imported character Story tab. As I began playing Awakening, new Awakening events were appended to the list. But, as I played Awakening, interspersed with the Awakening events, random Origins events started reappearing, many of which are wrong for my playthrough. For example, after fighting off the initial Darkspawn invasion and saving the Keep, King Alistair appears and talks to me and the first Joining occurs. I get entries for my new companions, but I also get an entry called "Reunion with Gorim", which should only appear on Dwarf Noble origins, of which mine was not. Several hours of game play into Awakening, I got a duplicate "Anora's support" entry and an "Alistair as Fereldan's Ruler" entry, even though I had made Alistair and Anora marry. After more hours of play, many other minor Origins duplicates appear interspersed with real Awakening entries. Then, an entry "The Landsmeet Supports Loghain" appears, which is totally opposite of what actually happened. Finally, just before beginning the quest to save Amaranthine, a bombshell drops: "Alistair's Execution" appears as one of the last entries before I finished DAO:A. None of my final decisions regarding Amaranthine, Vigil's Keep, the Architect, the Mother, and the Awakening Epilogue were recorded on the social.bioware.com Story tab. Furthermore, there did not seem to be any Awakening Epilogue auto-save file, so I had to use my last save before fighting the Mother to import into Golems of Amgarrak. I don't know if this itself is unusual. So, questions: 1) Did you get epilogue auto-saves for anything else besides Origins. Does it matter? 2) Is the social.bioware.com character Story tab actually indicative of what the game thinks happened? Did anyone get entries acknowledging the end-game decisions of Awakening? Did anyone else get really screwy, wrong entries in their character's story tab post-Origins? 3) Most importantly of all, if you got screwy entries in your social.bioware.com character story tab, and you imported that character into DA2, were the decisions you actually made carried over, or did the screwy entries "overwrite" your decisions? My biggest concern is that, as Bioware says, there is no canon, so your decisions in one game will alter future games. If social.bioware.com is an accurate indicator, then my savegame will be massively screwed up. I'd like, if possible, to discover if this is the case *before* investing dozens of hours playing DA2 using a (potentially) bad import. (talk) 22:19, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : 1) It's normal for there to be no Awakening epilogue save. It doesn't really matter, as killing/siding with the Architect is the final plot choice you make. I'm not sure if you get one for Golems of Amgarrak, but there's no final plot choice anyway, and you do get one with Witch Hunt. Be sure Witch Hunt is patched to 1.01, though! 2) I have no idea. I would trust what the game says over it, though, so if you get the appropriate references inside the game then it should be fine. 3) Any save file "screwiness" always happened during the original recording, for me. I've never had one of my decisions overwritten later. Even when the codex didn't record the whole Connor affair properly, the DA II save import "plot summary" listed it just fine. There was some flip flopping on who was king of Ferelden, as Alistair seemed to do all of the royal stuff, but the codex did say that he was married to Anora, so I'm assuming it worked out. (talk) 17:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Expand the page? When I read the Save File Transfer page it only stated characters from origins. What about other stuff? Such as if the Warden Commander (Awakening) takes hostages from the nobles this will result in a side quest in DA2 in which Hawke is asked to find and eliminate some nobles that escaped from Amaranthine trying to get away from the Warden Commander. I do not know all of these choices, but if we work together we could make a comprehensive list! -- FieryWrath 13:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :See Imported saves and pre-built histories. It's a bit different than this one as this page is intended to cover all games (I think), whereas the other one is for Dragon Age II. If you see anything missing, please add it! --'D.' (talk · ) 14:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: No plot flags checked for Witch Hunt The author of this statement either was wrong, or the game was patched to check for the plot flags. I just loaded a save from Origins, and under Plot Summary, I have it said I stabbed Morrigan. So the game does check Witch Hunt. It may have been fixed with 1.04. Can anyone confirm on a lower version that no plot flags are checked, and then there are with 1.04? Henio0 (talk) 09:20, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Here is a picture. link-up tag I'm not exactly sure how many other articles we could actually link this one to. Details about what kinds of articles should link here would be helpful. Kelcat (talk) 07:12, February 6, 2014 (UTC)